GW Episode 39
|storyboard = |epidirector = |epicoop = |anidirector = Firearms Animation Director |assistani = |exedirector = |assistexe = |key = |2ndkey = |eyecatch = |tween = Bandai Namco Pictures Osaka ---- |designcoop = |previous = |colors = VentoAureo }} is the thirty-ninth and final episode of Golden Wind and the one-hundred-fifty-second episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. The episode covers from Chapter 592 to Chapter 594 of the original manga. Summary Although he is shocked to see a statue of a dying Bucciarati, Mista quickly incapacitates Scolippi, makes the elevator go up, and begins to interrogate him. Scolippi reveals that he's a sculptor unaware about Stands except for his own ability, Rolling Stones, which acted on its own and followed Bucciarati. Mista then notices that the stone has disappeared and Scolippi explains that Bucciarati's fate has been sealed, just like how stones are fated to take the form of a given statue. Skeptical, Mista tries to intidimate Scolippi into bringing back the stone by forcing a russian roulette on the sculptor as Scolippi explains that Rolling Stones predicts future deaths and confronts its target to let them die peacefully when they touch it, claiming this ability to be the true cause behind his girlfriend's death. Mista shoots Scolippi in the mouth, but his gun misfires, as Scolippi isn't supposed to die. After pistol-whipping Scolippi, Mista calls Fugo to warn him and Bucciarati, only to learn that Bucciarati had already decided to go in to help and is currently in the range of Rolling Stones. Shooting three of the Sex Pistols to seek Bucciarati, Mista makes the elevator go down and begs a barely conscious Scolippi for a way to stop Rolling Stone. Scolippi then mentions the possibility of destroying the stone although he isn't sure it can work. Bucciarati is already at the 7th floor and Rolling Stones is already near its target. Shooting up the elevator shaft, Mista manages to delay the stone by shooting it so that he can join Bucciarati and explain the situation. However, in doing so he's aggravated the wounds present in Bucciarati's statue. Mista holds the stone down but it then sinks into the stairs and reappears from a wall to ambush Bucciarati. Using Sticky Fingers, Bucciarati zips to the outside of the building, closely followed by Rolling Stones. The stone almost touches Bucciarati but Mista is able to grab it and throws himself off the building while still holding the stone. Mista then lands on a car's roof and Rolling Stones breaks on the concrete. Trusting Scolippi's word, Mista performed this daring action knowing he wasn't fated to die this day. Incidentally, Mista lands on Fugo's car, as he had come back to give Mista the tape recorder he had forgotten. With the stone destroyed, Mista is satisfied to leave the whole affair as is, and Bucciarati decides to investigate the case of Luca's death. However, Scolippi appears, seeing that Mista has in the end not prevented Bucciarati's death as the rubble, unbeknownst to the gangsters, takes the form of Abbacchio and Narancia as well, signalling their deaths. As a silver lining, Scolippi notes that Mista was ready to die for his leader and, admiring this determination, hopes that the youths' arduous road will fulfill some purpose. Back to the present, Giorno is staring at the Arrow in his hand, causing Mista to chew him out for his tardiness. Suddenly, Trish suddenly trips on a round rock reminding Mista of Rolling Stones. Trish disappears briefly but it simply turns out that Coco Jumbo has caught up to the team, having accidentally sucked Trish into his room. Moreover, Jean Pierre Polnareff's soul has clung to the room inside of Coco Jumbo, allowing him to linger a bit more in the world of the living. As Mista reminds the group that Bucciarati is still in the Colosseum, Polnareff begins to recall that Bucciarati's soul has since departed but Giorno silences him with a look. Mista is then distracted as he remembers Trish critizing him for his body odor earlier and begins to agree with her, but she reassures him and says that she doesn't mind anymore. As the group heads to the Colosseum, Giorno tells Polnareff that he wont destroy the Arrow, claiming that those who carry on the will of the departed must keep moving forward. Polnareff respects Giorno's decision, and advises that he keep the arrow inside Coco Jumbo. Golden Wind ends with Mista opening the windows of a chamber in which several mafiosi are present to kiss the hand of Giorno, showing their respect torwards the new head of Passione. Appearances |Av2=MistaAvAnim.png|Name2=Guido Mista |Av3=Finale 11.png|Name3=Unnamed Characters#Scolippi's Girlfriend|SName3=Scolippi's Girlfriend|Status3= |Av4=FugoAvAnim2.png|Name4=Pannacotta Fugo|Status4= |Av5=BrunoAvAnim.png|Name5=Bruno Bucciarati|Status5= |Av6=LucaAvAnim.png|Name6=Minor Characters#Luca|SName6=Luca|Status6= |Av7=Finale 10.png|Name7=Unnamed Characters#Flower Shop Owner|SName7=Flower Shop Owner|Status7= |Av8=NaranciaAvAnim2.png|Name8=Narancia Ghirga|Status8= |Av9=AbbacchioAvAnim.png|Name9=Leone Abbacchio|Status9= |Av10=GiornoAvAnim.png|Name10=Giorno Giovanna |Av11=TrishAvAnim2.png|Name11=Trish Una |Av12=CocoJumboAvAnim.png|Name12=Coco Jumbo |Av13=PolnareffAvAnim5.png|Name13=Jean Pierre Polnareff|Status13= }} |Av2=SexPistolsAvAnim.png|Name2=Sex Pistols |Av3=StickyFingersAvAnim.png|Name3=Sticky Fingers|Status3= |Av4=MoodyBluesAvAnim.png|Name4=Moody Blues|Status4= |Av5=MrPresidentAvAnim.png|Name5=Mr.President }} Manga/Anime Differences *Mista is no longer shown reloading his gun via his hat before shooting Scolippi. *The photo of Scolippi is no longer shown falling to the ground in the elevator. *Scolippi is no longer shown throwing up after Mista knees him. *Mista has Scolippi in an arm lock during the interrogation, rather than just holding him at gunpoint. *Mista uses his gun to hit the elevator button rather than his hand. *When Scolippi talks about Michelangelo, scenes of Michelangelo at work are shown. *When Scolippi explains the connection between the flower shop owner's illness and his daughter's death, the pose Scolippi takes is changed slightly, with his arms stretched out more and the wounds on his hands clearly shown. This is a possible reference to the , as Scolippi's design also features a crown of thorns and the wounds to his hands resemble the stigmata. *Bucciarati is now briefly shown during Mista and Fugo's call. *The elevator indicating Mista is on the fourth floor when Sex Pistols tell him Bucciarati is approaching Rolling Stones has been omitted. *Mista is now holding his gun while Rolling Stones falls through his fingers into the floor. *Bucciarati now asks Mista what's going on after Mista loses track of Rolling Stones. *After Bucciarati disappears into his zipper, Mista is now shown running towards him and cries out his name. *As Bucciarati holds on to his zipper, his hands are no longer shown trembling. *As Fugo, Mista, and Bucciarati leave the scene, Fugo has a line added mentioning they could use Moody Blues to replay the events rather than having Mista explain. *Before walking back to the Colosseum, a scene is added of Giorno looking back. *In the final scene, a brief shot of various objects placed next to the turtle is added. These objects (a yellow and a white flowers similar to the ones Giorno grew from respectively Abbacchio and Narancia's bodies, a zipper, and a wine bottle of the same brand as the one the group drank in Venice) represent the three main characters who passed during Golden Wind's events. Trivia *Giorno's outfit in the final scene is taken directly from the cover of Volume 61. References Site Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes